


something new

by feloosha (gwencelot)



Series: Wishbone Week 2020 [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Fluff, Kinda, M/M, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23262595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwencelot/pseuds/feloosha
Summary: Marrow is new to the Ace-Ops. Clover has an idea.---“It’s been a couple of weeks, but I noticed you haven’t modified your uniform at all.”Huh. Marrow scrunches up his eyebrows and looks down at his clothes. Standard Atlas-issued greatcoat, pants, boots… “What do you mean?”
Relationships: Marrow Amin/Clover Ebi
Series: Wishbone Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672663
Comments: 10
Kudos: 42





	something new

**Author's Note:**

> Kicking off Wishbone Week with some fluff. :) Prompt: beginning. 
> 
> Here's my head canon of Clover having a dumb ol' scarf before he realized it would look better on someone else.
> 
> [See what's in the works at my tumblr!](https://feloosha.tumblr.com/wip)

“Marrow, wait up!”

Marrow pauses, halfway out the door of the briefing room, the other Ace-Ops filing out before him. He looks back to see Clover striding over and forces himself to smile, hoping it doesn’t come across stiff. It’s only his second week with the Ace-Ops, and he’s already heard his fair share of teasing. If he’s also about to get an earful from Clover, their fearless leader, strong and handsome and—no, he can’t be having those thoughts—he’s not sure  _ what  _ he’ll do.

“Hey,” Clover says when he’s in front of Marrow, smiling. He plants his hands on his hips, but he still looks at ease as always. Marrow wishes he held himself with the same confidence.

“Hi, Clover,” he says, reaching up to scratch the back of his neck nervously. Better not beat around the bush. “Is this about training today? I know I missed a couple shots but I—”

“What? No, no, you did great today,” Clover waves his words away, and Marrow tries not to grab his tail reflexively as it starts wagging at the praise. He thinks Clover probably notices, his eyes drifting down for a second, but he politely ignores it. 

“Oh,” Marrow says, now completely unsure what this is about. He’s definitely not expecting what Clover says next.

“It’s been a couple of weeks, but I noticed you haven’t modified your uniform at all.”

Huh. Marrow scrunches up his eyebrows and looks down at his clothes. Standard Atlas-issued greatcoat, pants, boots… “What do you mean?” He asks, cocking his head. Clover’s eyes follow the movement, a small smile gracing his lips.

“I mean, it’s totally up to you, but you’re allowed to make alterations.” 

Marrow looks down at himself again self-consciously, spinning on the spot. “Is something not fitting right?” He asks, frowning. 

“No, it’s not that,” Clover laughs, and his eyes almost look  _ fond.  _ “You can add personal touches if you want to. Vine has his jewelry, Elm has her belt, Harriet has her tie… I have my pin and rabbit’s foot,” he explains, pointing out the items on his own body.

“And your scarf,” Marrow says, pointing at the bulk of fabric bunched around Clover’s neck. “Doesn’t really go with the sleeveless look.” He can’t help but tease. Clover opens his mouth like he’s going to retort, but he closes it quickly, chuckling instead.

“You know what, you have a point there. Hey, that gives me an idea,” his eyes light up beautifully, and Marrow can only hope that his own expression doesn’t betray how stupidly cute he finds it. Clover yanks the scarf over his head, holding it out between them. Marrow stares. “Try it on!” Clover insists, reaching out to grab one of Marrow’s hands. Marrow sucks in a sharp breath, only letting it out once Clover has placed the scarf in it and pulled away.

“Uh,” he says, squeezing the scarf in his fingers, surprised at how soft it is. “I couldn’t. This is…”

“If you don’t like it, we can find you something else,” Clover says earnestly. God, he’s too  _ nice.  _ Marrow bites his lip with a shrug, figuring it doesn’t hurt to try it on. He doesn’t want to hurt Clover’s feelings.

Marrow unfolds the red fabric carefully, snickering at the wrinkles left behind due to Clover’s rough treatment. Once it’s back to its normal shape, he wraps it carefully around his own neck. It’s longer than he expected it to be, so Marrow ends up tucking some of it down into his shirt before tying it off in the front. He breathes in deeply to make sure it’s not too tight, and has to hold back from groaning when he smells something part spicy, part sweet; it’s  _ Clover’s _ scent, he realizes, and it smells  _ amazing.  _

He looks back up at Clover. “What do you think?” He tries not to blush as Clover tilts his head, giving him a slow once-over from head to toe. He must like what he sees, because his face splits into a wide smile.

“I knew it would look good on you. Here,” Clover pulls out his Scroll and snaps a quick picture, laughing at the bewildered look on Marrow’s face as he turns it around to show him. Marrow stares at himself on the screen, face caught off guard, the unfamiliar red a shock against the rest of his uniform. It looks  _ good,  _ but he can’t just take this.

“Well, uh,” Marrow stutters, ducking his head and reluctantly reaching up to undo the knot on his neck. “I’ll make sure to grab a scarf on my next day off.” He finishes unwrapping it and holds it out to Clover, who looks confused. He takes it back and seems to study it for a moment; before Marrow can react, Clover has gripped an edge and is ripping off a strip of the cloth. “What the—” Marrow protests, mouth hanging open.

Clover grins, holding the larger piece out to him. Marrow stares for a second before composing himself, reaching out to take it. He runs his fingers over the now-frayed edge, looking up with a furrowed brow. With a wink, Clover takes his own strip of cloth and wraps it around his left bicep, using his teeth to tie a knot and tighten it.

“Keep it,” Clover says, as if his intention wasn’t obvious. His smile softens into something amused. “Like you said, it doesn’t really go with my look.” 

Marrow makes a low noise of acknowledgement, taking his time in retying the scarf around his neck. “Thank you,” he says when he’s done, offering Clover a shy smile.

Clover winks again, reaching up to toy with the knot. “Just think,” he says, hand trailing up until his fingers graze the small amount of skin still exposed on Marrow’s neck. Marrow freezes, heart in his throat, pulse racing right under Clover’s hand. Clover’s eyes meet his, something unreadable in his expression. “Now you’ll have your own piece of good luck wherever you go.”

He drops his hand to Marrow’s shoulder, giving it a light squeeze and turning away with a smile, starting to make his way back to the briefing console. Marrow hums faintly, fingers coming up to touch the spot Clover had. 

“Hey!” Marrow calls, heart thundering in his chest when Clover looks back at him curiously. “Do you, uh… Maybe we can still go check out some spots in Atlas when we get a day off.” 

Clover is silent for a moment, and Marrow panics, ready to stumble over an apology for being so unprofessional—

The grin that spreads across Clover’s face is big enough to see across the room, and it feels like a beginning.


End file.
